


Our Dreams

by destieled_1995, md1995



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alex/Miles - Freeform, Angst, Best Friends, EYCTE TOUR, EYCTE era, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, milex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieled_1995/pseuds/destieled_1995, https://archiveofourown.org/users/md1995/pseuds/md1995
Summary: The one where Alex wrote The Dream Synopsis for Miles





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is our second fic and we hope you'll like it! English is not our native language and we tried hard to mimic their British dialects xD please forgive us if it's to sappy and just imagine they have accents xD

Alex Turner knew about love; he's written about it, he's sung about it, he experienced it many times in the past.

Or so he thought.

He knew about love as easy as riding a bike. As singing along to his favorite tunes. Alex thought love was that feeling you get when you look at someone for the first time and say "oh there you are". He didn't know though.

Alex Turner was in love. It was a love quiet and fully unexpected. It was a love always present but never visible, you know; a love deep but not reciprocated.

* * *

 

They met in 2005, when Alex was touring with the Monkeys and Miles was still with The Little Flames. Alex saw a boy with attitude and great -unraveled until then- talent. They kept in contact and two years later Miles and The Little Flames supported Arctic Monkeys again. That's when they started to hang out more. They started talking almost every day and soon they became best friends -or however you call it these days. They played for fun backstage and they had sleepovers at each other houses talking all night about their favorite Beatles’ albums.

Their love for music matched. Alex was brilliant at writing lyrics, Miles thought melody mattered more. Their talents complimented each other’s so they decided to put their ideas together. The Age of the Understatement was a hit and everybody loved the new Beatles-esque, mod hairstyle, good-looking guys. They had something more British than the Queen herself, and people liked it.

* * *

 

"The same again?"

"Yeah mate, they won't shut up about it" Miles said reading the tabloids online. "It's brilliant!"

It's been seven years since they wrote their first album. Now they are pretty famous; Alex is the ultimate hot stuff, bad boy that every girl falls in love with and Miles is the alternative guy that hides from the spotlight. Except they knew they were quite the opposite.

"Don't make fun of it, Miles" Alex moaned and sat on the sofa of the studio. "You know I don't like it when they say that!"

"Come on, Al! It's good publicity!"

"Publicity? They're practically saying we are shagging and you're laughing?"

Alex was so annoyed with the whole situation. Since the release of their first album, all the crazy fans ran saying 'Miles and Alex belong together', 'They're so in love gawd', 'milex forever'. He didn't even know what half of these things meant. Alex hated the internet. And the worst thing is that he wished they were true!

Alex and Miles were best friends almost eight years now, and for most of them, Alex Turner was in love with his best friend.

He hated that Miles took these things they said about them for fun and always joked about the situation like it meant nothing. Because to him it meant everything. He thought he could keep it hidden and maybe forget about it but apparently the fans could see it. And then he thought if the fans think there’ s something there why can’t Miles? Or maybe, he does. He knows Alex is in love with him and he just doesn't care.

Alex couldn't escape his thoughts but right now he could escape this room.

"I'm going for a walk" he said and got up ready to leave.

"Al, come on, wait!" Miles caught his elbow and made him sit back down.

"What?" he sighed.

"You don't have to be mad about it." Miles said with his hand still on Alex's hand. "The fans are just having fun, mate. It doesn’t mean anything. Right?" he continued looking him in the eyes.

Alex didn’t know what to say and it was one of those times that he was lost in his eyes. So bloody mesmerizing to him.

"It's not like we are doing it for real." Miles said smirking and coming slightly closer than he was before.

Alex didn’t mind the proximity. He was used to it. Their friendship was like that. They hugged each other plenty and they were familiar with each other’s touch. During their shows and interviews they were always standing close to each other. Even an interviewer once told them they look like they are about to snog each other.

But this time it felt different. Miles' warm hand was still on Alex's elbow, not holding him from leaving anymore, just there.

"No" Alex muttered because what else could he say.

"We are best mates right?" Miles was still coming closer, their mouths only an inch apart now.

Alex didn't answer, he just nodded. He liked being this close to him, literally breathing in his air. But his thoughts were still there and he was confused. Everything was too much so he pushed Miles back a little with the intention to leave and clear his head.

But their manager chose that moment to enter the room.  
"Hey lads we need to discuss that last song." he said focused on his mobile phone, not aware of the situation he walked in on.

Alex jumped away from Miles not looking at him. There were talks about the new album and the last song, the one Alex had to finish. Alex wasn’t listening though. He was thinking about what just happened.

"Alex, are you listening?" their manager asked him, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah. What?"

"Will you have the track ready by the end of the week? We need to finish it, mate."

Alex's thoughts were blurred but he agreed ready to leave the room. He said goodnight without looking at Miles and left. He didn't rush his way back home. Walking late at night on the streets of Malibu could be overly calming. It doesn't have the chilly air or the atmosphere of Sheffield, but it gives him the sense of something he always missed and all of the sudden found.

The thought of Miles pierced through his heart. Their moment at the studio had really confused him. Why did Miles act like that? Were they really about to kiss? Why? Was Miles messing with him? Trying to have fun? To see what snogging a man feels like?

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing.

_*left your papers at the studio. I brought them over but you weren't home. I put them in the post*_

_*ok ta*_

_*you okay?*_

_*yeah*_

_*are we okay?*_

He read the last text and let out a big breath.

_*Sure. See ya tomorrow*_

_*Great. Goodnight Al*_

He needed a drink. He turned off his phone and went to find the papers Miles brought. That bloody song was giving him a hard time. He couldn't even put together a sentence right now, how could he write a song? He poured himself that drink and sat down.

Leonard Cohen’s 'Is This What You Wanted' was blasting through the air. His mind kept bringing him back to Miles' eyes, Miles' touch, Miles' gesture to come closer. ‘He took pity on me. That’s it, innit? He saw I was desperate and sad and pathetic and wanted to be a good mate. That’s it.’ He thought. ‘Why did I try to stop it though?’

What was he running from? His feelings were right there; blank pages waiting to be filled with words. The thoughts of him and Miles became scribbles in his pages and somewhere between a bottle of scotch and a second packet of cigarettes, Alex finished that song.

* * *

 

Almost a year later their second album was out. It was the middle of the summer; their EYCTE TOUR was on and the incident of that night was like it never happened. But they were closer somehow during this tour. Singing close to each other every day, almost flirting on stage, hugging, laughing. Miles never showed signs of acknowledging that night though and so Alex was acting like nothing happened.

Except the song he wrote that night reminded him every little detail. When they recorded it their producer was really excited. "Beautiful song Al" he had said "She must be one lucky bird huh?" So everyone thought it was about a girl Alex was in love with once upon a dream. It was clever of him to add that lyric 'It was you and me and Miles Kane and some kid I went to school with. It was a distraction. The only "you" in that song was Miles himself and Alex was the only one aware of that.

Laughet echoed through the backstage; Zach must have said something funny again. The whole gang were sitting on the couches after another show. Alex drinking his ass off since Miles was fooling around with some random chick. He didn't even know where she came from, but Miles seemed happy with her around. So drinking was the only way to pass that meeting.

"Hey Al be careful with it" Miles told him with a laugh still holding the girl.

Alex frowned at him. "What are you talking about mate?"

Miles looked at Alex. It was rather obvious that his friend had drunk too much. "Hey do you mind if I get him to the hotel? He’s not okay." He said to the girl and she agreed.

"C'mon mate let's take you to bed." Miles said and tried to catch Alex's hand.

"Oi I'm not baby! I'm fine on my own" he said as he was getting up and eventually falling back on the couch, dizzy.

"Sure mate" Miles said amused now and gripped his friend tight, almost carrying him to a cub.

Their way to the hotel was silent. Alex had quickly fallen asleep, his head leaning on Miles' shoulder. Miles paid the cubby and dragged his drunk friend out of the car. Somehow, with a lot of effort, Miles took him in to his room. He found the door key inside Alex's jacket, a struggle since Alex was everything but cooperative, and put him on the bed.

He started unbuttoning Alex's white shirt and Alex left out a tiny moan "gonna use me again" he mattered.

"What?" Miles asked confused but Alex didn't answer.

He watched the long haired boy biting his lips and then coming closer trying to take off his shirt.

"Al, what are you doing?"

"Let me." Alex pleaded.

He looked gorgeous; his cheeks flushed from the alcohol, hair ruffled, arms around Miles neck. But he was drunk, very drunk.

"C'mon baby, let me put you to sleep." Miles said calmly, pushing him away and tucking him under the sheets.

Alex caught Miles' hand and whispered "Stay with me" when Miles turned to leve the room.

"I'm just getting you a glass of water. I'll be right back." But Alex never saw him return. His eyelids were heavy and sleepiness finally won.

The following morning found him alone in his bedroom with a glass of water and some Advil pills on the nightstand, a terrible headache and not a clue about what happened the previous night.

* * *

 

The next day they had another gig. The band rehearsed, did the soundcheck and then they went to dress for the show. As Alex was dressing he sensed someone's eyes on his back. He turned and there was Miles standing in front of him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Alex spoke back.

"Well yesterday you were kinda pissed, y'know"

"I'm fine, Miles!" he said slightly miffed.

"All right mate I just wanted to make sure."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to." Miles answered with a calm and sincere tone.  
Alex almost fell in love all over again. He had to tell him. "Miles-" he started but he was interrupted by a voice from the hall."Guys you're up in five! Stop stalling!"

"You were saying?" Miles turned to him once more, but Alex had lost his courage. He couldn’t tell him. His thoughts were running wild again. It wasn't the right time, maybe all this was a mistake, it would ruin their friendship and their tour. He couldn’t.

"Uh, you need to get ready mate" he said at last.

"But you wanted to-"

"Oh right! Yeah um, you can borrow one of my jackets" he lied "I know you always sneak in my room to steal them anyway" he tried -unsuccessfully- to joke.

Miles huffed and looked away "That's not why I sneak in your room" he smirked and left the room.

* * *

 

"Mr Miles Kane, everybody!" The crowd cheered when "My Mistakes Were Made For You" last chords played and Miles bowed in front of his audience.

"The next song is very special to me" Alex said "I'll try to sing it as properly as I can" he continued and the crowd laughed "This is The Dream Synopsis". He smirked as he took his jacket off, causing the crowd to scream.

The first notes of The Dream Synopsis echoed and Alex took his microphone off its stand and started strolling along the stage.

 _Well we were kissing_  
_It was secret_  
_We had to sneak beyond the kitchen_

His eyes crossed with Miles'.

 _Both well aware that there be trouble if the manager should find us_  
_You've got a leaning tower of pint pots in your hand_  
_You can carry much more than I can_

The song continued with Alex walking around the stage, playing the audience, kneeling in front of them. He knew exactly how to perform to make the crowd go wild. The people were screaming, extending their hands and singing along to the next verse of the song.

 _I'm in a building and I notice that I'm surrounded by an ocean_  
_I get a feeling, I start running_  
_Don't really know why I'm running_

He turned to glance at his friend and their eyes met once again. Miles got a weird look on his face but Alex couldn't see through it.

_I never really know why I'm running till I get caught_

These lyrics were like an apology. He never wanted to run away from Miles that night at the studio one year ago, never wanted to push him away.

_Wanna wake up to my dream report?_

'Please be mine. Please accept me as I am. So clingy, so sentimental, such a disaster. Please love me.' Alex pleaded with a single lyric. As he stood up, he turned and smiled at the crowd, trying to hide how emotional he got during the song. He continued the song not looking at Miles, just pointing at him when he sang the lyric "you and me and Miles Kane".

_When can you come back again?_

Miles approached him playing his guitar, like he knew the words were meant for him only. He stood beside him and Alex put his arm on his shoulder. He sang the last verse in that position, head to head with Miles, his eyes closed, totally lost in the moment.

When the song ended, Miles looked at him with that weird look again, pretty serious but said nothing. He carried the tune to the next song and their gig went on like every other one.

After their concert Alex went to change into something more comfortable, so he could leave. He needed rest and most of all he needed to get away from Miles. Just as he was about to put on his jacket, his door opened.

"I got to talk to you."

"Can it wait till tomorrow? I'm tired, Miles." Alex answered and tried to sneak away, but Miles caught him by his shoulders.

"No, I need to say some things and I need you to not stop me until I finish alright?"

Alex gulped and nodded.

"So, Al we've been best mates for years right?" Miles begun.

‘What is this?’ Alex thought, his heart beating a little faster. His mind running wild once again.

"But all these years I kept lying to you" ‘What?’ But before he could speak Miles stopped him. "No let me finish. Please."

Miles started pacing in front of Alex and let out a big breath. "You've always been my best friend, always there for me and trust me I don’t want to lose this. I don’t want to lose you. But I can't keep lying to you or myself. You always had those girls around you, and I wanted to be that way. I wanted to try. But unfortunately I only had eyes for one person."

Alex was really confused once again. ‘Where is he getting with this? And if he was honest he was starting to get a little annoyed as well. He didn’t need to know about that.

"That 'brilliant mind and beautiful face combination' that I couldn't get out of my mind." Miles cleared his throat and raised his eyes to look at Alex "I couldn't get you out of my mind."

"What?"

Alex thought he heard wrong. ‘My ears are damaged cause of the gig. That's it’.

"I couldn't help it. You're so beautiful, so kind. My mates told me to talk to you but there were always girls around you. You went from bird to bird and I couldn't catch up with you. Then that night -that bloody night, at the studio, we finally got closer but you pushed me and I thought you didn't want me."

Miles kept talking and Alex was just standing there trying to wrap his mind around what Miles was saying.

"It hurt. A lot. But I didn't want to lose you. You're very important to me, so I thought maybe I would say nothing and everything would be normal again. And then you wrote that fucking song and I lost it, mate! Everyone loved that song and I wanted to hate it because it was for her. Her who I've never even met! You've never told me anything about that 'dream girl', y'know. But she already had you and I hated it."  
  
"Miles I-" Alex tried to interrupt him because he had it all wrong.

"No! I know what you're gonna say but first I want to tell you everything." He took a deep breath and continued. "Last night you were pissed and you said all those things. You spoke like you meant them and you were begging and it was everything I fantasized about but that song was stuck into my head. Those beautiful words meant for someone that isn’t me, it just pissed me off an-"

"It's you!" Alex blurted.

"I know- Wait. What?" Miles asked. "What?" He repeated moving closer to Alex.

"My dream is you." Alex looked in his eyes.

"The song-"

"It's yours. Your song."

Miles raised his hand and cupped his cheek. Alex leaned in and their lips brushed. At first it was gentle and sweet like a childish kiss but then the eagerness and the rush to express their repressed emotions led to a passionate battle between their tongues.

Alex could write million of songs about that kiss.

"Miles Kane you are such a bonehead" Alex said grinning.

"Oi really?" Miles laughed kissing Alex's neck.

Alex just stared at Miles smiling.

"You are my dream too, Al" Miles whispered before kissing him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo we are not very good at this but we hope you like it! Comments are welcomed xx
> 
> You can also find us on tumblr theabyssgame  
> Thx


End file.
